I'll miss you forever, Rose!
by HeyyImInsaneAboutAnime
Summary: Rose, her dad, and John go to visit Japan to see her brother, when z-day comes out of the blue. Rose doesn't think she'll survive with only John. When them attack her, John, and a little kid. A wrong move might kill them...
1. Chapter 1

The day everything came to an end, I killed my best friend, who was also my love.

(#)

My name is Rose Igou, a 16 year old girl. I have hair the color of sand, and eyes the color of the ocean. My brother and dad call me beach. My brothers name is Hisashi Igou. He lives in Japan, but I live in Pennsylvania, so I don't get to see him very often. This makes me sad, lonely, and very depressed. My best friend, John, hates it when I get depressed, so he comes and makes me happy. He's a great friend. When my dad said we were going to Japan, I knew I needed John to come to. When Hisashi goes to school, I know I'll be sad, and John will help. Sometimes, I wonder if I posses feelings toward him.

(#)

My name is John Marikawa, a 17 year old boy with dirt colored eyes and curly, mud brown hair. I don't know who exactly my parents are. My grandmother told me, but I don't remember anything about them or what they looked like. I don't know these things because my mother was killed in a car crash, or so I was told. My father killed himself in depression, but I don't know if I should believe them because I wasn't there and I don't think my mother is dead. But if it is true, I don't want my best friend and love to do the same. Rose is depressed for not seeing her brother a lot, almost the same to father. He missed mother and killed himself to see her. I love Rose because she is beautiful and sweet. She's there for me and I'm there for her. Rose is so sweet, she thought about me when her dad told her they were going to Japan. She said her dad put up a fight to let me go, but when the tickets arrived there were 3 so I can come. I feel special.

(#)

I'm a 14 year old boy named Luka Arise. I live in Japan with my older sister, Tomoe Arise. We are very different. I'm like mother, while she is like father. I have red hair and the eyes the color of a sunny and cloudless day. I have freckles across my nose and checks. I have glasses. Also, I'm kind of dumb. Tomoe has glasses, brown hair and eyes, and a always smiling face. She is also a very big geek. I say geek because boys, well, seem to love my sister. I can't say nerd because of that. Nerds are smart but people aren't exactly fond of them. But with geek's, there loved for there smart's.

(#)

**_Chapter 1 end_**


	2. Chapter 2

Rose turned on her computer and sat down. _John should be on now,_ she thought. _I wonder if he'll chose to come._ The computer was up and ready, just needed a password. Rose typed it in and clicked internet explorer. Instantly, it popped up Facebook, and sure enough John was on. '_Hi John. You want to come to Japan with dad and me? Were leaving Saturday," _Rose typed.

John read her message and thought for a second, then wrote, "_Hi Rose. I guess I'll come. It's up to your dad. I don't want to intrude on your time with your brother." _John felt that was reasonable, but he just wanted to say yes and tell Rose he loved her for thinking of him all the time. Sometimes he wondered if she held feelings for him. _I wish,_ thought John.

By then, Rose had already responded. The conversation about Japan lasted for an hour, then John had to go get packed. The last thing they said to each other wasn't exactly a goodbye or goodnight. Rose said, "_If you want to come over to spend the night tonight, dad said that's alright. It will be easier and less money." _John sent, "_I'll be over in a little bit. I need to eat and pack. But I promise I will be there by 8."_

John wanted to eat something fast and easy, but he didn't have exactly fast and easy, so he made a cheddar cheese instant lunch. That toke about 5 minutes, and consuming it toke about 5 more. "10 minutes wasted on food. But I guess it's worth it. Now I don't have to take any of there food till morning," John said to himself while mentally making outfits.

(#)

**7:55 that night:**

There was a knock at the door at 7: 55. Rose walked down the stairs and opened up the door. "Hi, Rose," said a way to familiar voice. "John," shouted Rose, rapping her arms around his neck. "I knew you would come! Come on in!" Rose let go and toke his stuff into the living room. "I hope it's comfortable. I'm sorry I won't be out here with you. But I do know your going to wake up to something cooking just for you," said Rose and smiled.

John sat on the pullout couch that he would be sleeping on. "It feels comfortable. I mean, I usually sleep on a pullout couch. This one is better than mine," John told her. "Now that I'm here I'll make my couch." Rose laughed and nodded. She headed up the stairs and was out of site. _But out of site doesn't mean out of mind,_ John thought. _Why does my best friend have to be the one I love? I wish I could just confess to her about how I feel. But whatever now. I need to get my couch made and get to Rose._

10 seconds later, his couch was done and he was already half up the stairs. _I can't wait to spend alone time with Rose,_ John thought. He remembered all the times he was with Rose. Her dad, people her dad send out to watch-and-report, and students were always with or watching them. _Well, here we go, _John thought as he opened the door to Rose's room. John gasped at what he saw.


	3. Chapter 3

Hi, everybody! I decided to use a chapter to explain myself. I'm using Rose and John as a way of myself and a guy a like (_and _is my friend.) But don't worry, people. We'll get to the good part soon enough. I know I haven't made anything about Luka, but I'll get there. Somehow... I need to get Luka in before the really good part. LIGHTBILB! Just figured it out. Well, I need to go before I forget. I'LL BE BACK!

* * *

Well, I'm back. Looking back on what I wrote I feel 7. Lol. Anyway, I hope you like my fanfic. I have fun writing it. Well, baiiiii. I'm going to write chapter 4.


	4. Chapter 4

John gasped at what he saw. Rose had a paper with his name and a bunch of hearts on the wall next to her bed. _Rose likes me to? Why did I never notice, _thought John. But then, he saw The hearts weren't for him, they were for her family. It was her family. He felt sad but didn't show it. _I have to be mature about how I feel for her. Tell her at the right time. _"Hey, Rose, I'm done," said John.

"Okay," said a voice from the personal bathroom. "I'll be out in a minute. You can sit in my bean bag chair in till I'm out."

John pulled the black bean bag chair from the corner and sat down. He looked around at Rose's room. It still surprised him he wanted her room to look like this after they had officially owned the house. The room had a light purple wallpaper and a black carpet. Her bed had a brown zebra striped blanket, with brown pillows to match. The bed was in the left far corner from the door.

Rose owned a dresser with flowers carved into it. It was a one of a kind. The dresser was up against the wall opposite of the bed. She has her flat screen TV atop it. Next to the TV there was a cable box and a PlayStation3. In the right corner, next to the bathroom door, there was a small desk with a laptop atop it. The beanbags were next to the desk. Rose had a little table beside her bed that she put a small lamp on, the remotes, controllers, and tissue box. Rose had her phone charging so the phone was atop the table, too. Rose had a little stuffed bear on her floor. _I wonder what that's from,_ wondered John.

Just then, Rose came out of the bathroom. "Thanks for waiting for me," she said and sat on her bed. "You want to play PlayStation till bed?"

"Sure. Throw me a controller," said John.

(#)

**The Next Day**

John woke up to the smell of pancakes and bacon. _I wonder who's cooking_, thought John, as he got up and grabbed his backpack. _I'll find out after I change._ He pulled out a blue and white striped T-shirt, a pair of jeans, and gray boxers. He got up and headed toward the bathroom. He changed quickly and ran to the living room. He shoved his pajamas in his backpack and walked in the kitchen. There, he saw Rose standing at the stove, putting pancakes and bacon on a plate.

"Morning. Breakfast is done if your hungry," she said and put the plate on the table.

_She can cook, too? How did I not know this, _John asked himself. "Thanks," he said and grabbed a plate.

Rose smiled and said, "Your welcome. Well, I need to wake up dad. I'll be back." John nodded and bit into a piece of bacon.

5 minutes later. Rose walked in with her dad following. He yawned and said, "Mornin'." "Good Morning to you, too," John said.

(#)

John could feel the plane slowly go forward and up in the air as he read a food catalog. _20 hours on a plane with Rose and her dad. This is going to be interesting,_ thought John. "John," Rose said. "Do you see anything in the lunch section I could eat later?" John scanned the catalogs lunch section, and nodded his head.

"I think you would like the chicken, with a side of mashed potatoes with gravy or French fries. It comes with a drink," said John, and pointed to it so Rose could see what he meant.

"That does look good. Dad, can I get that for lunch?" she asked her dad.

"Sure, sweetheart," said her dad. "Anything for my daughter and her best friend."

John handed the catalog to Rose and looked out the window. _Everything looked so small up here,_ thought John. _It's very beautiful, like Rose. I wonder why they called her Rose if she look like a beautiful beach. There's so many things I love about her..._ Soon, John drifted off to sleep.

_(#)_

_**Chapter 4 end**_

_Next Chapter:_

_Johns Dream_


	5. Chapter 5

Soon, John drifted off to sleep.

"John walked into a nice home and looked around. _Where am I, _he asked himself. Then, he called out, "I'm home." Rose walked out of a door.

"How was work," she asked him.

"It was bad. I missed you all day," said John. _Why can't I control what I say, _he thought as he hugged Rose. _Or my actions! _

"Well, your here now," said Rose and kissed him. "Supper is almost ready. Where having chicken." She toke his lunch box out of his hand. "How was lunch?" She smiled at him. _Rose just kissed me? Where am I? Does Rose love me? _So many questions raced through his brain. _Just let me do the work. Sit back and relax, _said a voice. John relaxed and heard himself say that the food was delicious.

"Will you watch the food," asked Rose. "I got to go to the bathroom."

"Sure, honey," he said and walked into the kitchen. He cooked like he knew what he was doing, but he really didn't. _How does this person that looks like me know how to cook,_ John thought. _My__ wife is giving me lessons,_ the voice said. _She is not your wife. Your dreaming in my life. Yu can't control me because like I said, It's me, not you. _John was surprised that this person knew more than he did.

"Honey, you already said that," John said.

_Your waking up, so you can control what I say for a second,_ the person said. John woke up to hear Rose say, "It smells so good, dad." Rose looked over to John. "Hey, you woke up. He fell asleep after we started to fly. You've been sleeping for a while now. You should eat something." John looked at the time and noticed he slept for 2 hours.

He laughed. "I am I bit hungry," he said.

(#)

**Arriving at Japan**

"Please keep seated and keep your seat belts on in till the plane has landed," said the girl on the announcements._ Almost there, _thought John._ I wonder what Hisashi is like. By the way Rose acts when we talk about him, he must be awesome to make her that happy. _"The plane has landed. Please exit in a calm and fashionable manner. Thank you for flying with Eden Flying," the girl said as everybody stood up.

They headed out of the plane and into a room. Rose's eyes lit up as she pointed at a guy in the front. "That's Hisashi," she said. John looked at him and saw he had a sandy-gray color to his hair (at least I think that's his hair color) and diet colored eyes. _He's handsome. I'm saying that, for a guy,_ John thought.

Rose ran up to him and hugged him tightly around the neck. "Hisashi," she said, crying into his shoulder. "I missed you so much, brother!"

Hisashi laughed. "I missed you, too, sis," he said, hugging his sister. "Hey, dad, a little help?" His dad laughed at him and shock his head. "Son, she hasn't seen see you for 2 years straight. You should have expected her to act this way," he said. Hisashi nodded and looked to see John. "Hey, you must be the legendary replacement big brother. I'm Hisashi. Nice to meet you. And I'm very glad you kept Rose busy for me," he said, as Rose put her head closer to his chest.

"Rose," John said, pulling her away from Hisashi, "Let him have some space." Rose stopped crying and said, "Right." Her breathing slowed and so did her heart.

(#)

**Chapter 5 End**

**Next Chapter**

**Z-day**


	6. Chapter 6

_The day began normally before they came and killed the world as we knew it._

* * *

John woke up on Hisashi's couch. He looked around, confused. _Where am I, _he thought and then remembered the events of the day before. _Oh, yeah, _he thought as he looked over at the door. He saw Rose standing there in the doorway. "Your finally awake," she said. She waited before she said, "John, are you going to say hi or morning? Uh, never mind. Boys can be so rude."

Rose turned as John shot up and ran to her. He grabbed her wrist and said, "Morning, Rose." She turned to look at him and noticed the look in his eyes, like he wanted to kiss her. _Never mind that, _she thought. _He needs to see what has happened. _"Come with me," she said and dragged him to the kitchen. The TV was on the news.

'In response to the riots raging all over the country, the government has enacted emergency countermeasures,' it said as they sat at the table. 'However, the Special Defense Forces public security operation is paying no heed to the current opposition party, and there is a strong argument for more cautious actions..' "What are they talking about," he asked. Rose opened the window. He looked out and saw corpses wandering outside the house. He looked back at the TV and watched as it showed the news girl talking in front of an ambulance.

'Already, casualties are estimated in excess of one thousand. Prefectural governors are declaring a state of emergency and requesting disaster relief.' The cops in the back started shooting a bag that was moving. 'There are gunshots! Police have already started firing! I don't know the situation, but..' The camera started going down and turning fussy. The news girl shrieked and dropped her microphone. John watched as the girl started screaming for help.

The TV went to a 'Please stand by' screen, and after a few moments passed, the screen was at the studio. There were two of the new guys there. "We are having technical difficulties. We... We will continue our coverage from the studio," the one gut stammered. "The streets are a very dangerous place right now, so please refrain from leaving your home, if possible. Also, please barricade windows and doors and reinforce glass windows where you can. If, for whatever reason, you are unable to be in your home, please head for the nearest shelter in your area."

Rose switched the TV off. "We can't leave, but dad did. He was going to try and save Hisashi. John, I don't know what to do," she said.

"You heard them. We have to stay in here in till your dad gets back. We'll then barricade the door. In till then, we stay here," he said.

"Okay, John," Rose said and kissed his check. "Thanks." She ran out of the room.

_Rose, I'll get you to kiss me on the lips someday. When I can get you to a safe place and out of this hell, _he thought. _Someday. _

* * *

**Four Days Later**

John held Rose close as she cried into his shoulder. "He's been gone for four days. He's not coming back." _Them _pounded the door as they sat there. "He's never coming back," Rose cried. Right as soon as she said that, the pounding stopped and the door opened. Rose and John looked at the figure in front of them. It was Rose's dad, covered in blood, sweat, and tears.

"Rose," he said. "J-J-J-John," he stammered. "Take care of my b-b-b-baby girl." He spit up blood as he said, "Get out of here. Get her to a safe place. Please," he said and spit up more blood. "Get out. And be quiet. They react to sound." He coughed. "And they bite to eat. You have to bash there heads in to kill them." He spit up another thing of blood and coughed. "When your bit, your done for. Take his baseball bat and," he collapsed to the floor. "Kill me." John ran off to find it and when he did, he killed her dad.

"Goodbye, dad," Rose said as she ran out hand in hand with John. They both had weapons and was ready to fight...

Or were they?...


	7. Chapter 7

John and Rose ran out together, hand in hand. _These things aren't going to get my brother,_ thought Rose. She hit one of _them_ with her baseball bat and kept running down Main. John suddenly told her to slow down and hide. The did, and went down the allay, looking at all the corpses on the main rode. They were all headed toward one way: a 14 year old boy that was defending a 16 year old girl with a sword. 'Your never touching Tomoe," screamed the buy and killed another one of _them_.

"That's Tomoe Arise. She used to date brother. She's nice," whispered Rose. She watched as the boy was surrounded by _them_. "We have to help him," said Rose. "Or neither Tomoe or him will survive." John nodded his head in agreement and clutched his weapon. "Then, lets go," said John as Luka screamed, "Somebody, help me." John and Rose ran out from behind the building. They started killing them and heading towards Luka. When they were about there, Rose clutched her side in pain.

"Rose all you alright," asked John

Rose stuttered, "I- I'll be f-f-f-f-fine. Just go." John nodded and killed one of _them_.

Rose feel down to her knees. "Why does it hurt so much," Rose asked herself.

John turned around in time to see one of _them_ behind Rose. "Rose behind you," John screamed but was to late. It bite right through Rose's clothes and skin.

Rose pulled away when it came for a second bite. "No. No one is aloud to bite me. GET AWAY FROM ME!" Rose killed one of _them_ and said, "No pain is going to stop me from fighting... in till the end!"

Just then, a car came speeding down the road, knocking all of _them_ down easily. _It's like a tank, _John thought. The tank was holding a strong group. The group noticed Rose, John, Luka, and Tomoe. But what they noticed more was that only one of them was fighting against all of _them_. John heard a guy shout, "Stop the car. Were going to help these people."

The tank stopped and out jumped a girl with long, purple hair in a short skirt and top, with a sword. "That looks like a school uniform," said Luka. "Tomoe has one." Another girl hopped out. She had a gun with a knife on the end, like a spear. A guy came out holding a baseball bat. And finally, to top it off, a guy popped up with a huge gun. "They are ready for a fight all the time," said John. Luka nodded.

(#)

**15 Minutes Later**

Most of them were cleared and Rose was spitting up blood. "Rose, hang on," said John, with tears in his eyes. Rose looked up at him, blood around and in her mouth. "John, you heard them. I'm going to turn. You need to. I want to be me, right till the end. John don't let me change," Rose said, looking deeply in Johns eyes. "John before you do, I want to tell you something. John, I-I-I-I-I-I love you." Rose collapsed to the ground. "No, Rose, please don't..." John started to cry and run towards his mother. "Mom." Shizuka let him cry and cry into her chest as Takashi killed his love.

"Takashi," Rose said. Rose looked up and she was crying."I have one last wish and one last question. Did my brother die happily, and please make sure John will never suffer the pain me and him have." Takashi looked at the dyeing girl and thought of how pretty she was. He looked her straight in the eye and pointed his baseball bat at her. "Hisashi died smiling, and I promise I will keep him safe." Rose whispered a thank you and go ahead.

Takashi and smashed her head in and as he walked away, he turned back to see Rose smiling and he heard her voice, "I'm coming brother. We died the same way by the same person. I knew we were for each other." Takashi walked away as fast as he could. _I've killed three people and one was a beautiful girl... Who am I anymore? I don't know myself, _thought Takashi and jumped in the car.

(#)

"How's Tomoe," asked Luka, turning away from Alice for a second. "Your sister is fine," said Shizuka. "She sprained her ankle and will have to stay off her feet for a couple of days. We need to hole up somewhere." Takashi looked at her. "Do you know anywhere where we will be safe? No one lives near here, unless... John were are you staying?" John looked a little confused but said, "I'm was staying with Hisashi. But it's not safe."

Luka piped up and said, "I live around here. It's a small neighborhood trailer park with a fence around it. Well, around my house. It's in the front, so we should see it. It's about 10 minutesfrom here. Oh, and it's stocked with a lot of food." Tomoe said, "Luka, I'll tell them the directions." Luka nodded. "Tomoe's a real geek and knows exactly how to get to the house from any where. She can tell you once you tell her what street were on."

Takashi nodded.


	8. Chapter 8

Takashi nodded as he told Tomoe the road. "Okay," she said. "Take a left at the next street."

(#)

John was the last one in the Arise household. The house had a big fence around it, made out of steel. "That should hold _them _if they hear us, but I highly doubt it," John whispered to Takashi. Takashi nodded and looked around at the house. It was a big house, almost as big as the Takagi manor, but not as many rooms. Takashi told the group to wait in the living room while he and John searched the house for any of _them._

_"_You seem to be running a quite well group through this," John said, holding his baseball bat ready for a hit.

"I have to keep them in check before we move as we pack," Takashi whispered, "And remember what Luka said. There's two of _them_ locked in a bedroom." Suddenly, the two heard pounding on a door. "Found them. You go on the side, I'll open the door. Ready?" John nodded. "Let's go." John leaned up on the side of the door and Takashi opened it. One of them plowed into the floor as Takashi jumped back and smashed it's head in with his metal bat.

The other started toward the door in till John ran in and jumped, then smashed in it's head. It fell to the ground with a _plop. _John turned around and Takashi said, "We need to get these body's out of here. If Luka see's them, well, then we'll have one less team member." Takashi and John dragged the body's to the fence. John quietly opened the fence. They tossed the body's and closed the fence quickly.

"We need to tell the others," Takashi whispered. John nodded and they headed into the house to meet in the living room.

Luka looked up at Takashi with tears in his eyes. "Are they gone," he asked. Takashi nodded and bent down. "Luka," he said, "You'll be fine. Now how many room do you have?" Luka wiped his tears and sniffled. "T-there's four," he stammered. "T-two of them connect by a hall." Takashi patted his head and smiled. "Thanks," he said and got up. "Four rooms, nine people..."

"I will accompany Miss. Miyamoto," Saeko said. Takashi looked at Luka and Alice. "You two will be in a room together, okay," Takashi asked.

Luka looked at Takashi the tears nearly disappeared completely. "Sure," he said, and Alice nodded. "Okay, Mr. Takashi," Alice said and jumped on Luka's back.

"Shizuka and Tomoe need to stay together. Those two and Saya can stay in the connected room," Takashi said and looked at Hirano. "Hirano, you'll also be in that room, the connected one." John looked at Takashi. "That means we are staying together, right," he said. Takashi nodded. "I want to stay in my room," Luka said and ran up the stairs, and Alice followed.

(#)

Takashi only picked up Luka and John from the street because he was scared. He was scared to do it again. He never wanted to do it again. He killed a man, and it scared him he would do it again. He never wanted to be put in a situation like that, so he picked up John and Luka. It still bothered him as he walked to the kitchen that very night. Saeko said she was going to make soup, and as he approached the door, he could hear John talking to her inside.

"Saeko, this is really good," John said. "Rose would have loved it!" Takashi opened the door slightly to see what was going on. John looked down at his soup and stared into it sadly. "She really would have loved it." Saeko turned from the stove.

"I see you still miss her," she said. She looked concerned for John. "It may take a while, but you must go on. Rose would want you to. Remember you always have us. Were a family, and we will help you, especially Takashi and I."

"Thanks, Saeko," John said. He looked up at her. "Your so nice." Saeko blushed and said a thanks. "You also a great cook," John said. Saeko blushed even harder.

"When a skilled chef uses a good knife, no excess meat will be left on the blade," Saeko said, showing John the knife she used. There was no meat or anything on the blade.

"Then your a skilled chef yourself, then, Saeko," John said. "That looks like it hasn't even been used." Saekos cheeks flamed red. Takashi walked in. Saeko was his, or was she? Takashi didn't know if he wanted Rei or Saeko, but if he choose Saeko, she couldn't be attached to John.

"Hey, food ready?" he asked. Saekos cheeks went down to a pink. "Yes," she said and grabbed a bowl for him.

(#)

"John," Takashi said. "I need to talk to you about something." John nodded and plopped on his bed. "My best friend," Takashi said, "Was also killed by _them._ I was happy though. Now he was dead, I could get Rei to like me. But, then, I made this group. I like Saeko and Rei-"

"You afraid that if you chose Saeko and she likes me, you can't get Rei back," John said. "Dude, if you like Rei, go after her. Saeko seems to like me." Takashi had a confused look on his face. "Saeko was mumbling to herself, before I walked in, that she couldn't figure out. Me or you, me or you me or you. I walked in and said that the food smelled great. She blushed slightly," John said and lied down. "And to tell you the truth, I kind of like her too."

(#)

Finally, I finished Chapter 8. School sucks! It took me a week because school and I HATE SCHOOL NOW! They take writing away from me, they might as well say I can never watch anime again. God, school sucks.


	9. Chapter 9

(#)

"And to tell you the truth, I kind of like her too." Takashi looked at him, with an angry look on his face. "John, you never deserved Rose, and you don't deserve Saeko, either. I should have let you die out there with her. If you love her so much, you shouldn't fall in love so easily with Saeko," he said. "I'm leaving you here." Takashi left the room. John was so confused. He thought him and Takashi were friends.

Saeko walked in the room. "John, you disgust me. Now, I hope you die here alone. Komuro is all I need," she turned as Takashi walked in the room. He had a smirk on his face. "Oh, Komuro," Saeko said and ran up to him. "I love you." Saeko kissed him then held his hand. "Lets go." They walked out together, hand in hand. John had tears in his eyes as Rei walked in the room.

"John," she said. "I'm in the same situation. Hisashi died like Rose, and as I started to love Takashi, he ran off without me." Rei put her head up against Johns arm. "Were such a perfect couple."

* * *

Suddenly, John woke up in a pool of sweat. "Someone was sleepy," a soothing voice said. John saw the beautiful purple hair. "Come on, wake up!"

"Saeko, I'm up, I'm up," John said and sat up in bed. He stretched. _Worst dream ever, _John thought. Saeko sat next to John. John glanced over at her and saw she was staring at him. He smiled. "Yes?" he asked. Saeko shook her head.

"Nothing," she said and smiled at him. "I'm just thinking about what were going to do about _them_ outside." John looked out the window and saw 20 of _them_ trying to get in. John shrugged. "Let's not worry about em'." Saeko looked at him, surprised. "What if they break in and-" "Saeko, if they do, we have you and Rei and Takashi and Kohta. You are great fighters. And if they do, I believe that you could fight them off yourself."

Saeko blushed and nodded a thank you. "Breakfast is ready, if your hungry," she said and left. John looked out the window, thinking about Saeko and how beautiful she was. _Saeko is, is better than Rose. More beautiful, nice, funny, a warrior, and she's alive. But- but Takashi was right. How can I fall so easily in love when Rose died. I-I never really loved her,_ John realized. _My mind was tricking me. Because she was the only one who talked to me, I thought I loved her. But I don't. I never had. I love Saeko. _

John spent the rest of the day in his room, falling in restless sleeps and having many dreams.

* * *

The next day, John got out of bed and heard rustling downstairs. John knew it was Saeko, making breakfast. Slowly, John went down the stairs. He saw Saeko making breakfast and he smiled. "Hey," he said. She turned and smiled back.

"Hi, John. Are you hungry? Breakfast is almost ready," she said and reached for a spoon. "Have some cereal." She placed the bowl on the table and started to make another for herself.

"Thanks," he said and sat on the chair. Saeko sat across from him and they ate in silence. Finally, John brock the silence. "Saeko, I overheard you yesterday, and I want to tell you. I know you like Takashi _and_ me, but- Look, Takashi likes Rei, and she likes him. I'm sorry." Saeko shook her head.

"John, I know Takashi likes Ms. Miyamoto. It seems more than me. I'm okay with that," Saeko said and looked at John. "John, if you like me to just say. We can get to know each other better. But, please, give me a chance." John nodded.

"If we take things slowly, I'll give you a chance. We have to verify if our feelings are true," John said. Saeko nodded and smiled. "So, now what do we do?" Saeko laughed.

"We get to know each other," she said. "What do you like to do for fun?" she asked. John thought about it.

"Well, now, it's killing _them_. There's not much else to do," he said. "Before, I loved playing _Kill, Kill, Kill. _I love the feeling of being in control of a persons life. True, I couldn't do it in real life, so I killed everything I could. This one time, I saw a person walking down the street. I toke that person home and messed with her head. It was so fun. Then, I almost killed her. She felt so scared. It was so funny! I killed her after she pleaded. I wish I could do it real people. But I can't. Their already dead. It's no fun killing already dead people, but I'll take what I get. I shouldn't complain about what I have. Because I have you, a family, a life, food, and people who care about me."

Saeko nodded. "I feel the same... kind of. I killed a man. It felt so amazing. It was funny as he pleaded not to be killed. I couldn't stop hitting him. But, now, I can't have that feeling. _Them _are dead already. But, like you said, I shouldn't complain with what I have. If I do, I shouldn't have it." John nodded.

* * *

**Authors Note**

YAY!

I finally finished chapter 9! That toke forever! But I'm sorry. I've been busy lately. School, two other stories, a friend who won't stop calling me, an annoying stepmom, homework, tests. UGH! My life sucks. Just kidding. I have a boyfriend, and I'm okay with my life. Well, bye.

_Love,_

HeyyImInsaneAboutAnime, or Mary


End file.
